


What Globgor could’ve done?

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Algae bloom, But yeab I can take requests as long as they are not, F/M, GuessWhoLovesAdopts (deviantart), Probably Not Medically Accurate, Red Tide, above 200 words, commissions open, i can take requests, sorry for the self promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Premise: Globgor gives King Shastacan some algae. He dies.Also in the wiki King Shastacan likes eating algae (that is where this inspirational garbage came from.)
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly/Globgor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	What Globgor could’ve done?

**Author's Note:**

> Well I like to think of Shastacan as a major character because of his actions. Also ending was not my best. Sorry about the self promotion.

King Shastacan was a racist ruler to say the least as Eclipsa put it. He absolutely hated monsters. Globgor couldn’t stand that so he plotted to kill him. He journeyed down to the beach to gather some of that algae. 

(A.N Red tides aren't just the scourge of beachgoers; they're also deadly to marine life like fish, birds and even manatees. And they can have a serious impact on human health, too.

A red tide occurs when the population of certain kinds of algae known as dinoflagellates explodes, creating what's called an "algal bloom." Scientists sometimes refer to red tides as harmful algal blooms or HABs.

Humans are also vulnerable to the toxic effects of a red tide. Wave action can release the algae's toxins into the air, causing respiratory problems among people near the shoreline, particularly those with asthma, emphysema or other respiratory illnesses.)

Monsters in the other hand had some immunity to the red tide (just a theory). Globgor made his way down to the beach during the red tide. The red color looked ominous in the water floating around waiting to kill its next victim.

Globgor picked some algae and made his way to Butterfly Castle. He shrunk in considerable size when he could see it in the distance. He ran for days in the blistering heat and finally made it. He snuck in and very quietly put the algae in the King’s food before leaving. He grew into his original size once he was in the monster temple only to be ambushed and frozen in place by Rhombulus. Who laughed and chortled to himself before leaving.

Back at the castle, King Shastacan had just given his ex wife’s “heinous” child to the robotic St. Olga. He then sat down to enjoy his algae feast considering his love for the sea plant. 

After eating it, he was fine and he went about his kingly duties He received Festivia from the Magical High Commission and wanted to raise her as his own. The Commission refused and took Festivia away to be raised by them. He didn’t sleep soundly after that.

Unfortunately, he woke up unable to breath. He clawed at the air in a desperate attempt to call for help. He died gasping for breath as Manfred the servant, came to wake him.

The sight horrified him. The king’s face was that of a dead fish. His body reeked of the stench of the red tide (also a theory). His face was considerably more pale than he was. Manfred ran out and got a hold of the MHC. All the members were shocked, Lekmet dared not touch him, as he knew this stench.

“Baaa!” He said in alarm.

“What is it buddy?” Rhombulus inquires.

“Baa, baa baaaaa.” He explained.

“What? How’d that happen?” Rhombulus asked worriedly.

“Would you two care to tell us what’s going on?!” Hekapoo shouted.

“Well the King ate algae that grew in the red tide.” Rhombulus said.

“I thought the king was careful about harvesting it at that time?” Omnitraxus asked pointedly.

“Apparently not.” Hekapoo growled under her breath.

“Wait, I bet it was Globgor!” Rhombulus accused.

Yeah, that makes the most sense.” The others agreed.

“Good thing I froze him then.” Rhombulus proudly stated.

“Why didn’t you freeze him before he did this atrocity?!” Hekapoo said shrieking in Rhombulus’s ears.

Ow, that hurt!” Rhombulus wined.

The two then started bickering. The other members groaned. Manfred quietly left the room.


End file.
